themonsterattackstheseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mongolian death worm
The Mongolian death worm, or simply the '''Death Worm '''is a creature reported to live in the Gobi Desert, Mongolia. This creature was one of an armada of death worms created by Anatoly Dragovich in order to terrorize the Mongolians. They appear in The Monster Attacks 2 and the upcoming The Monster Attacks 3 as pack hunting animals that drag humans into the sand to their deaths. They are also nocturnal, hence the Curse of the Death Worms. They play a key role in killing several important people in The Monster Attacks 2; they first kill Izaak Scantlan, the first victim of the Curse. Then they go on and kill soldiers in Nick Coppedge's regiment and finally besiege Coppedge's broken tank, but are killed by Nick and the survivors. Physical appearance and Monster universe appearances The worms look like massive cow intestines that move like earthworms. They have grotesque faces that resemble the Tremors from the Tremors film series. They kill by digging through the sand and pulling their victims under. The worms can be killed easily, but that's the hard part, as they move quickly like missiles to avoid being shot or burned. They can easily be run over by vehicles too. They appear in The Monster Attacks 2: The Big, the bad, and the Grotesque, targeting Izaak Scantlan as the first victim of the Curse (they've killed other victims, but Izaak is the first tourist in the ''modern times ''to die at the hands of the curse). They also kill Nick Coppedge's fellow soldiers, Rob McIntyre's half-brother, Jackson McIntyre, and many others before Nick, Michael Tobben, David Hopkins, Kelsey Eversmeyer, and the surviving soldiers in Nick's regiment kill them off, making them the first to survive the curse. They also appear in the epilogue, where Rob McIntyre finds a journal from a lost explorer that vanished during an expedition to find the dwelling of the Mongolian Death Worm on October 3, 1928. As he flips through the pages, Rob finds out more about the worms and the curse, as well as an ominous message: "THE CURSE IS STILL OPERATING!" The Curse of the Death Worms According to local lore, there's a curse that exists, which falls upon anyone who stays in the Gobi Desert for more than five hours. The curse begins as a countdown from whatever the time was after five hours was up to 9:00 P.M. At precisely 9:00, an army of worms will kill the person. The curse has been operating since the worms first arrived in 1200, implying that they were beamed via time machine. The curse itself doesn't take effect until later. Acts of terror *1800-An army of worms kills Viscount Jules Boreaux after the Curse falls on him *1802-A team of archaeologists die *1803-1880-Lull in the killings *1880-Death of 15-year old tourist Maggie Gross from Germany *1882-Mutilating of 34-year old David Rochester from UK *1882-1900-Another lull in the killings *1901-17-year old Bertha McCoy is killed after being Cursed *1901-British tourist Albert Manchester is killed after being Cursed *1912-Canadian explorer Henry Chester III dies from the Curse *1912-Several teenagers simutaneously die *1918-US Army soldier killed *1919-1921-Another lull in the killings *1921-US Air Force pilot Barry Jones is mutilated after crashing into the Gobi Desert *1921-US Army soldier Sgt. Roy Peters dies trying to kill the worms *1921-British Army soldier Barry Underwood is killed by the Curse *1924-British Army soldier Carl Doyle is killed trying to rescue a team of British tourists *1924-1940-Another lull in the killings *1942-Five Japanese soldiers die trying to search for some Chinese runaways when the Curse falls *1942-An entire patrol of Imperial Japanese Army soldiers are killed marching some American and Chinese soldiers to a death camp when the Curse falls *1942-Thousands of Japanese soldiers are killed by the Curse trying to search for some British, Chinese and American POWs that escaped from a prison camp in the Gobi *1942-British soldiers witness a massacre of Japanese troops when the worms kill them *1942-Thousands of American and British soldiers find a multitude of mutilated Japanese soldiers at a deserted Japanese airfield *1943-American Air Force pilot Sgt. Ray Leiberman dies trying to kill the worms at the same time the Curse falls *1944-Fifteen Japanese soldiers are massacred patrolling a death camp's grounds while the Curse operates *1945-Two US Marines and a Japanese soldier are killed by the worms during a skirmish...and the Curse's operation *1950-A fifteen year old tourist dies due to the Curse *1950-1960-No killings *1961-Two CIA operatives are killed by the Curse *1964-A tourist is killed by the Curse *1966-Two tourists are killed trying to survive the Curse *1968-Fifteen construction workers are killed after the Curse falls on them during working hours *1969-Sixteen more construction workers die when the Curse falls *1970-1978-Lull in killings *1979-Five US Marines die trying to kill the worms *1983-US Marine Jerry Brooks dies during the failed Operation Kill Worms *1991-15,000 US Marines are killed during Operation Exterminator *1999-2002-Another lull in the killings *2003-A US Airways flight is found in the desert; all flight attendants are killed by the worms *2004-Thousands of tourists are found dead by the British SAS *2004-Millions of British tourists are found dead; only five are alive *2005-British cryptozoologist Karl Marks is killed trying to discover the worms' lair *2005-An Mi-24 Hind is destroyed trying to exterminate the worms; only one crew member, the pilot, manages to escape to a Russian base nearby, only to be killed by the worms later *2006-A Dassault Rafale is destroyed by the worms and everyone is killed *mid-2006-2007-No killings *2008-Extreme sports ethusiasts George Benton and Alexis Berg are attacked by the worms; all of them die *2009-Alexis Krebs, German immigrant, is killed trying to find an oasis after spending all day walking through the desert *2009-Mig-27 is destroyed and the pilot is killed *2010-Nate Matthews, a veteran of the Persian Gulf War, is killed by the curse *2011-Nick Coppedge and his men undertake a failed operation to kill the worms, costing the lives of pretty much everybody except Nick and a handful of others *2012-Izaak Scantlan dies at the hands of the curse *2012-Emily Underdown, Nick Coppedge, and some other survivors kill the worms....sucessfully Trivia *Originally, the worms were supposed to die at the hands of the US Air Force, but this was changed. *Also, Izaak was supposed to die last, but this was changed too. *Emily Underdown was supposed to kill the worms single-handedly, but she is assisted in the book. *Originally, the worms looked more like giant earthworms, but this was changed. *Also, the worms were supposed to be blown up by claymores, but this was changed. *Emily Underdown, Nick Coppedge, half of his men, Michael Tobben, Brooke Volgelgesange, David Hopkins, and Emrik Vandermark are the only ones to survive the curse...and kill all the worms.